Knight quest
Knights quests are quests posed to the Knight player, the completing of which rewards them with experience, currency, and items. Some quests are identical for both Ladies and Knights, while some are specific to one or the other. (Note that some quests have the same name for both player genders, but do still have differences and are thus different articles.) NOTE to editors: Due to this wiki being created by Lady players, information on Knights is sparse, and articles on the quests are the same. If a quest from the Lady quest list is identical, you can add it to the Knight quests category, but if there are differences (larger ones or smaller ones like numbers) please do not overwrite it but make a seperate article with " (Knight quest)" appended in case of doubled names. Knight questlines Questlines available to Knight players: *Episode 1 Knight questline *Episode 2 Knight questline *Little Knights questline *Gametable Knight questline *Barn and Chicken Coop questline *Bookmaker and Dahlia (Knight) questline *Portal questline *Rumors of robbers questline *Continuation of the banquet questline *The book of his father questline *Feast of Love questline *Episode 4 Knight questline *Robbers questline *Adventure questline ... Knight quests *''see Category:Knight quests'' Episode 1 (Knight) Questline available with Level 1. Themes: Learn combat basics, restore Forge. 1. #Lance Testing #Safety 2. (? after Safety or Lvl 7) #On Good Food #A Mysterious letter #Big Constructions (Knight quest) #The Alchemist Collection 3. (? after Safety or Lvl 7) #Comrades-in-arms 4.(after ???) #Campaign Preparations 5.(after On Good Food ?) #The Daily Grind #... #... #... #... #... #My Tent is My Fortress #... #... Episode 2 (Knight) Questline available with completing the quest A Mysterious letter from questline Episode 1. Themes: Arena Gates, restore Idol, Ladies. #Evening Training #The Voice of Time #... #... #Black Stones (Knight quest) #... #Visions of the Past #Old Knight I #Old Knight II #Old Knight III #Old Knight IV #Last Request #No Robin Hood #Saving Private Froy #The Return of the Son #Operation Clean-up #How to Defeat Friends #The Roar from the Stands #Now - for the Shields #Flags Up #Tournament Outfit #Beginner Tournament #Family Valuables Little Knights Questline available with Level 1. Themes: The basics of farming. 1. #Daily Strawberries #Farmers Area #Dawn and Feathers #Gathering Stones #Fruit of the Earth #The Golden Fruit 2. #Rock the Chimney!!! 3. #Cherries without Pie #Chick, Chick, Chick #Mother Hen #Thrifty, Not Greedy #Planter Knight #... #... #... #... #... Bookmaker and Dahlia (Knight) Questline available with Level 7. Themes: Receive the Bookmaker Table and betting. Dahlia Flower Bed and Dahlia. #Special Drill (Knight quest) #Fight for Money #Peculiar Help #Tasks for a Lady Continuation of the banquet Questline available with Level 15 and after completing the quest Family Valuables from questline Episode 2. Themes: Sir Veimar's tournament. / ?. #Banquet Continued #Late at Night 1 #Late at Night 2 #The Royal Whim #Royal Company #The Unexpected Visit #First Day of the Tournament #The Tournament The book of his father Questline available with Level 17. #Tired #Old Notes #Balance is Everything #Not Quite a Block #Cunning and Guile #Teamwork # # # # # Episode 4 (Knight) Questline available with Level 20. #Grass and Rumor #Who's Eating the Raspberries? #Women's Wiles #The Gallant Spy #Drunk Master #Courting #Huntress #Breakfast of Men (Knight quest) #Family Gossip (Knight quest) #... #... #... #... #... #... Other 5. (Lvl 3) #Trade (Knight quest) Notes Category:Knight quests Category:Quests